


Christmas News

by RovakPotter82



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmastime, F/M, Jealously, baby reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: The royal family of Westeros invites themselves into the home of the Stark family by manipulation of the Queen so her son can win back the Stark daughter he was engaged to.  Unfortunately for him, she's moved and Robert gets reunited with an old love.





	Christmas News

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me. It's my first Game of Thrones story. Comments appreciated. I do not own Game of Thrones characters unfortunately.

Joffrey Baratheon had everything going for him. He was heir to the throne of Westeros, he had the best schooling, any girl he could possibly want, except he had the best girl in his mind. Sansa Stark was beautiful, smart and successful in her family business. She was a prize in his eye and she was going to be his princess, and eventual queen. They had dated for three years before he asked her to marry him. She said yes, and they spent another year planning the wedding that would have been the biggest wedding in all of Westeros. 

Three months before the wedding, Joffrey did a stupid thing by sleeping with an ex girlfriend and Sansa found out about it. She called off the wedding and practically embarrassed the royal family in the queen's mind. 

That was two years ago. Now at Joffrey's insistence, the queen has made demands of the former future in laws that the royal family spend their winter holiday at the Stark's old family home, Winterfell. Catelyn Stark was beside herself. “I can't believe they did this to us,” she said. “And three days before the holiday!” Ned Stark heard his wife before she entered his study. It caused his to put down his newspaper.

“Something amiss, love?” he asked her.

“I just got a strongly worded email from Queen Cersei's assistant, stating that the royal family will be spending the winter holidays, Christmas and New Year's, at Winterfell.”

“Why?” Ned asked.

“That's what I asked, because we haven't been a part of the royal family's lives since Sansa called off the wedding two years ago.”

“What did the assistant say?” Ned asked her.

“They want to reminisce with us and say that there are no hard feelings. I know the real reason behind this.”

“Do you?” her husband asked.

“Joffrey wants Sansa back. It's that simple.”

“It's not going to be simple for him. It's been two years, a lot has changed.”

“I know this,” she said as Ned got up from his chair. “Sansa's changed, for one. She's not the silly little girl who wants to be a queen anymore.”

“True. Do we have a say on whether we can take in the royal family?” he asked.

“It sounds like they aren't giving us a choice,” Catelyn said. “And to make matters worse, not really, but Sansa’s in-laws will be here Christmas morning for that special announcement and dinner.”

“We will survive,” he said, “Like always.”

The next day, the royal family arrived with their security and cars. One for each member. “Where the hell are we supposed to put all these cars?” Catelyn asked him. Ned let out a sigh before smiling as King Robert got out of his car. 

“Ned!” he bellowed.

“Your Majesty,” Ned said, starting to bow, but the king stopped him.

“Ah, we will have none of that during these two weeks. It's the holidays and we are not royal here,” he said and Catelyn chuckled. “Cat, I would like to thank you for having us.”

'Your wife didn't give us much choice.' went through Cat's mind before Robert graced her cheek with a kiss. 

“Where is the rest of the brood?” Robert asked.

“Rickon and Bran are inside. Too cold for them to come out,” Catelyn said. 

“Arya has yet to arrive with her boyfriend,” Ned said.

“Boyfriend?! Arya?” Robert asked as the rest of the royal family got out of their cars and they all went inside. 

“I know,” Ned said. “She had said that she would never let anyone get her, but she likes this guy. Enough to bring him here,” he said. “Robb and his fiancee, Margaery, will be arriving later in the day.”

“What of Sansa?” a voice asked and Ned turned to see Joffrey standing there.

“She'll be here tomorrow,” Ned said.

“With her husband,” Catelyn added causing Joffrey to look at the matriarch of the Stark family.

“Married?” it was Cersei who asked. “Really? When?” she asked.

“This past summer, in June,” Catelyn said showing Cersei and Joffrey the wedding picture of her and Sansa. The groom was not in the picture. “The groom took that for me during the reception. Professional pictures are in the album. Would you like to see it?” she asked. She was looking for anything that would give away what they were really here for.

“Uh, perhaps later, after dinner,” Cersei said she said handing the picture back to her. “What's his name?”

“Jon Targaryen,” Catelyn said. “He went to university with Robb a while back.”

“Targaryen? It's not familiar to me,” Cersei said.

“Well, they're not in the political world. They're in the medical world. The whole family are doctors. They own several hospitals around the country.”

“Well, they’re not royalty rich,” the queen said chuckling.

“No, they are rich, they just don’t flaunt it like you do,” Catelyn boldly said before taking her leave of the queen. “Do let Luwin know if you need anything in the East Wing, Your Grace,” she said.

 

Joffrey couldn’t sleep, so he Goggled Sansa’s in-laws. Catelyn was right. They were a medical profession family. The highest medical award was named after founder of the Targaryen hospitals, Aegon Targaryen. He had been the first of the family years ago to become a doctor. It would seem that if you were a Targaryen, you became a doctor. It didn’t take long to find Sansa’ husband, Dr. Jon Targaryen, a pediatric surgeon. He didn’t look all that intimidating. He wasn’t the type of man he thought Sansa would date. His mother, was his father’s second wife. It would seem the first wife either died or divorced from his father. He had two older half siblings. Rhaenys Targaryen, according to the hospital’s website, was a leading obstetric surgeon. She was also a social media child, always updating either her Twitter account or Facebook page. She was a mocha skinned beauty with chocolate eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights. She loved her two little brothers, Aegon and Jon and blasted anyone on social media who tried to put them down. Aegon Targaryen, an orthopedic surgeon, was every bit like Rhaegar. He had his silver blonde hair, chiseled features and eyes that almost seemed like they were violet. He too was a presence on social media. Jon had a different mother and apparently looked a lot like her. The only thing he could see that Jon had of Targaryen looks was a small hint of violet in his gray eyes. 

There was an aunt and uncle too, Daenerys, a cardiac thoracic surgeon and Viserys, trauma surgeon. Both had the Targaryen look down, silver blonde hair and violet blue eyes. The whole family seemed to be perfect. He cursed to himself seeing that Sansa had married into the perfect family. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he looked up to see his father. 

“What are you doing up, son?” Robert asked.

“I Googled Sansa's in laws,” he said and it earned him a slap on the back of his head. “Ow, what the hell, Dad?”

“She is no longer available. She hasn't been since the engagement was called off,” Robert said.

“She shouldn't be able to move on from me like this,” Joffrey snapped. 

“Drop it,” the king warned his son.

“I can't, Father. Mother thinks the same thing. She embarrassed the family by calling off the wedding three months before it was supposed to happen.”

“Only because she caught you with your pants down with that ex tart of yours, Ros,” Robert said. “It was your own bloody fault, Joffrey and you have to face the consequences. Your ex fiancee has moved on with her life. You should too.”

“Father, does the name, Lyanna Snow sound familiar to you?” he asked.

“Now there’s a name I haven’t heard in a long, long time,” he said. “You got a picture?” 

“Just this one,” Joffrey said, clicking on the hospital website picture of the mother of his ex fiancee’s husband. 

“Oh, it’s all coming back to me now,” he said.

“Yeah, well, how do you know her?” he asked.

“Lyanna Snow went to King’s Landing University, along with me and Sansa’s father in law, Rhaegar Targaryen. I was friends with him and her. I was in love with her,” he said.

“Before mother?” he asked and Robert chuckled. “Did you guys date?”

“We did, but I graduated in Political Science. She went on to medical school, along with Rhaegar. I kept in touch with her and even asked her to marry me,” he said.

“What did she say?”

“She obviously said no, son, because I married your mother instead,” Robert said. “Wonder how she ended up with Rhaegar?”

“Her son with him looks nothing like him,” Joffrey said. 

“Uh, yeah, looks like her,” he said before closing his son’s computer. “Leave it alone, son,” he said. 

“It’s bad enough she left me, but then Margaery moved on from me after only a month of dating,” he said talking about his girlfriend before Sansa. “And with Sansa’s brother, no less.”

“Drop it, son. I want no more of this talk,” he said.

 

A few hours after breakfast, Rickon came running into the sitting room where everyone was and announced that Sansa was here. Joffrey stayed in the sitting room, but he looked out the window to look at his former betrothed. A Land Rover pulled up to the house and Jon Targaryen himself got out of the driver’s side. If they were so rich, why can’t they have someone drive for them? He watched Rickon give Jon a hug before hurrying around the front of his car to greet his sister. Sansa was a little slow coming out of the jeep and he found out why. 

He heard his mother behind him as he watched a pregnant Sansa get out of the jeep. “That’s unfortunate,” his mother quipped before sipping her wine. “All of our scheming for nothing,” she said. Joffrey let out a disgruntled sigh as his mother moved to the foyer to greet Sansa and her husband. By the looks of Sansa she was about five months, maybe six. 

 

“Joffrey is here?” Sansa asked.

“The whole royal family,” Arya said and Sansa groaned as she walked into the house. Jon was collecting their bags, their dogs, Ghost and Lady already running about the grounds with the other Stark family dogs.

“They really just let themselves into your home?” Jon asked his father in law.

“And there wasn’t anything we could do about it,” Ned said. Together he and Ned got the bags out of the trunk and Jon gave the keys to Hodor, the caretaker of the grounds. 

“They really bring a car for each of them?” he asked him and Hodor just rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

 

Sansa always liked Robert as he gave her a warm hug and gave her his congratulations. “So, what will it be? Boy or girl?”

“Actually, we are going to do a gender reveal on Christmas morning,” Sansa said.

“Oh, I look forward to it,” Robert said and Sansa chuckled. 

“Sansa Stark,” a voice said and she looked behind Robert to see his son looking at her with a sneer. “How are you?”

“I’m well and it’s actually Stark-Targaryen, Joffrey,” she said.

“It’s Your Highness,” Joffrey said.

“I told you, son, we do not have titles for the holidays while we’re here,” Robert said. Sansa cleared her throat before looking over at the woman who would have been her mother in law. 

“Hello, Little Dove,” Cersei said. “I see congratulations are in order. Got yourself a new husband.”

“Joffrey was never my husband,” she said.

“Yes, calling the wedding off three months before the wedding will do that,” Cersei said.

“Is that why you’re here?” Sansa asked before turning to her mother. “Jon and I will take my room. I’m going to lay down for a bit,” she said.

“Of course, dear,” Catelyn said. Sansa headed up the stairs as her husband came into the house. 

“Luwin will take care of the bags,” Ned said. The butler and staff took the bags from their employer and the son in law. 

“Jon!” Robb came bounding down the stairs to greet his brother in law. “Margaery and Sansa are chatting up a storm for the wedding,” he said. 

“Good to see you, Robb,” Jon said as he hugged Robb. “So, the royal family?”

“Robert isn’t that bad. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Robb led Jon over to where Robert was standing with Ned. Cersei and Joffrey had left going back into the sitting room. “Excuse me, father, King Robert, this is Jon Targaryen, Sansa’s husband.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, son,” Robert said holding out his hand to Lyanna’s boy. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Your Majesty,” Jon said and Robert waved him off. 

“No titles during the length of our stay, young man. Especially since you’re part of this family now,” Robert said, getting a really good look at Lyanna’s son. “You look just like her.”

“Who?”

“I believe I knew your mother back in her university days, Lyanna Snow.”

“Oh, that's interesting,” Jon said.

“How did she and Rhaegar Targaryen get together?” he asked. He and Jon walked through the hall to the sitting room.

“Uh, my father’s first wife passed away from cancer about a year after she had their son,” Jon said. “She opted to forgo her cancer treatment to have the baby.”

“Really?” 

“They would have had to terminate the baby so she could do chemotherapy,” Jon explained. “She was already four months pregnant. She didn’t want to end the baby’s life. My mother was her oncologist,” he said.

“So, Lyanna became a doctor after all?” Robert asked.

“She did. After about two years, my father began to date my mother and then they got married, then well, I became a reality,” Jon said with a chuckle. “I should go check on my wife,” he added. Robert gave him a pat on the back and let him go upstairs to Sansa.

“That’s a fine boy,” Robert said. “I would want someone like him to marry Myrcella,” he said to Ned.

“What happened to the Dorne boy?”

“Cersei grounded it because he wasn’t noble or a prince,” Robert said.

“But you are the king, Robert,” Ned said. “Your word trumps hers,” he added. “Was your daughter happy with him?”

“Very,” Robert said. “The Martells are a well bred family,” he said.

“You know, Rhaegar’s first wife was a Martell. Elia?”

“She would have been Trystane’s aunt,” Robert said. “His cousins are Jon’s older siblings.”

“Hmm, maybe it’s just a coincidence,” Ned said.

“Maybe,” he said.

 

As it turned out, Robert was going to see Lyanna after all. Christmas morning, before Jon and Sansa do the baby reveal, Jon’s immediate family, his parents and two siblings, will be joining the Stark household. “Now I know why you seemed a bit miffed when I had my assistant tell you we were coming,” Cersei said.

“They’re only staying for the day,” Catelyn said. “They’re coming mainly for the baby reveal,” she said. “But, I think Rhaegar wouldn’t mind going on a little Christmas Day hunt,” she said looking at her husband.

“Already arranged, my sweet,” Ned said.

“You know Sansa’s father in law so well,” Catelyn said. Cersei looked over to her husband and he seemed to be in a daze. Perhaps he was remembering his days when he was dating, courting, the young Lyanna Snow. An old girlfriend of her husband’s is going to be in the same house as him and she wasn’t sure how he was going to react. 

 

The morning of Christmas brought Jon’s immediate family to Winterfell. Robert watched from the living room window as Jon greeted his mother as she got out of the car. She was even more beautiful than ever. Rhaegar didn’t look like he changed one bit either. He saw Jon tell her something and she looked to the house before asking him something. He nodded before she let out a sigh and patted him on the back. “She was the one who got away?” his wife asked. Robert looked over to see Cersei was drinking wine already.

“No,” he said taking it from her.

“What’s the matter?”

“So help me, Cersei. You will be on your best behavior and not ruin this day for anyone, got it?”

“Crystal, dear,” she said before sitting in a chair.

 

The Targaryens were a rowdy bunch. Rhaenys Targaryen was squealing with delight when she saw her sister in law coming down the stairs. They hugged each other before Sansa led her into the sitting room for the baby reveal. Robert came into the hallway, causing Rhaegar Targaryen to stop in his tracks with gifts in his arms. “Rhaegar, what are you doing?” a woman asked and Lyanna came around the stock still form of her husband to find her former boyfriend, now King Robert I standing before them. “Hello, Robert,” Lyanna said and Robert chuckled before going up to her and giving her a hug.

“It’s wonderful to see you, Lyanna,” he said and she chuckled.

“Yes, wonderful to see you,” she said. “You remember Rhaegar?” she asked taking the gifts from her husband so the old friends could get reacquainted. 

“Rhaegar, you old wind bag.”

“Wind bag? Me?” Rhaegar asked. The two of them stood there staring at each other before starting to laugh at the obvious inside joke that the two of them were in on causing Lyanna to roll her eyes as she and Catelyn headed into the sitting room. Her husband and the king were hugging like old friends last she saw. Her two sons headed down the hall behind her.

Joffrey had decided as soon as they entered the house that he did not like Sansa’s in-laws. Although Rhaenys was gorgeous, the moment she let out that squeal seeing Sansa, he groaned in annoyance. He tried to be civil to Aegon, but apparently he knew about what he did to Sansa. He shook his hand, but as soon as he saw his brother, he brushed passed Joffrey to greet his brother. When the prince arrogantly corrected him and said half brother, Aegon turned around and if looks could kill, the Crowned Prince of Westeros would have been dead, twice over, maybe three. “Come on, Egg,” Jon said guiding his brother down the hall after their mother.

Everyone was settled into the sitting room, waiting for the moment of Jon and Sansa to announce the sex of their baby. Jon stood up and reached into the tree where he hid the Christmas cracker. It was decorated as a baby reveal, having blue and pink on either side with question marks on it. “Oh, I was wondering what you were doing by the tree a few days ago,” Catelyn said causing Jon to smile.

“We had to think of something and it was Christmas, so here we are,” he said waving the cracker. Rhaenys had her phone out to record the moment and his dad had his out because he was Skyping with Dany and Viserys. “Any more guesses?” he asked as everyone set up.

“Definitely a girl,” Rain said with a smile. It caused Egg to groan, smacking his hand on his head.

“It’s a boy,” he said.

“I am around pregnant women all the time, Egg and I have guessed what they are having all the time and got it right. I got Dany’s baby boy right, didn’t I?” she asked.

“You want it to be a girl,” Egg said and before the two of them got into an argument. 

“They’re your children,” Lyanna quipped to her husband. She could hear Dany and Viserys stifling their laughter on the other end of the phone.

“Oi!” Jon shouted causing the two of them to shut up. “We,” he said gesturing to his wife and him,” do not care what it is, as long as it’s healthy,” he said. “Right?” he asked and the two quarreling siblings nodded in agreement. “Okay then, here we go,” Jon said. He held one end and Sansa the other end. They seemed hesitant causing Arya to groan.

“Just pull it already!” she snapped.

“1….2….3...” Jon and Sansa counted together before pulling the cracker apart. Pink confetti shot everywhere and Rhaenys and Margaery let out a gleeful shout as they were completely right. Sansa was laughing at Jon’s dumbfounded look.

“I told you it was a girl,” she said to her husband.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon said. Although he was a little disappointed, he was happy that Sansa was happy. Joffrey felt like he dodged a bullet. Public would have expected him and Sansa to have a boy first instead of a girl.

“Dany’s excited,” Rhaegar said, “and it looks like Viserys is handing her money,” he added and everyone chuckled. Robert was up along with Ned and Catelyn to congratulate the two parents. 

“Congrats on your little princess,” he said shaking Jon’s hand.

“Thank you, sir,” he said with a smile. He couldn’t get over how much Jon looked like his mother.

“Is it present time now?” Rickon asked and everyone chuckled.

Rhaenys was so sure in her guess of a girl, she had gifted the new baby Targaryen with pink and purple clothing. “Oh, Rain, this is adorable,” she said pulling out the little pink tutu outfit. It came with a matching flower headband. The royal family only brought presents for themselves, so the present opening was a bit awkward for them. 

“So, is there a name picked out for the little one?” Cersei asked.

“Uh, well, Jon was very fond of the man who taught him everything he knows,” she said. 

“We were going to name him after Uncle Aemon, if the baby was a boy” Jon said speaking of his passed uncle and former teaching attending, Aemon Targaryen. “Since it’s a girl, we will call her Aemie, A-E-M-I-E,” he said. Rhaegar chuckled before hugging his son. Uncle Aemon was his favorite uncle and was also a teacher to him as well.

After presents, a small lunch was served before the men changed into hunting clothes. Armed with dogs and rifles; Rhaegar, Ned and Robert walked in back as Robb led Aegon, Jon and Joffrey toward the spot to hunt pheasants. With any luck, they’ll get some to add to the dinner tonight with the added people in the house. “I’m sorry again, Ned, that Cersei wormed us into your holiday,” Robert said.

“Think nothing of it, Robert,” Ned said. “Let’s let bygones be bygones,” he said.

“I see the Prime Minister shoved his daughter at you,” Rhaegar said to Robert.

“He did, but I didn’t marry her right away,” the king said.

“Made him stew?”

“For two long years,” he said and they laughed out, causing the four sons to turn around to look at them.

“We’re fine,” Ned said causing them to turn back around.

“I’d like to give condolences on the death of your first wife, Rhaegar,” Robert said.

“Thank you,” Rhaegar said. “It was a hard decision for her, but she ultimately chose to have Aegon first,” he said.

“It was a brave thing for her do,” Robert said.

“Jon tell you how my complicated love life happened?”

“Complicated love life?”

“I was in love with two women at the same time, Robert,” Rhaegar said. He gave Robert time to let the information sink in and Robert laughed out loud. “Lyanna was my best friend and I fell for her during our years in medical school. I wouldn’t have passed any exam or my boards without her,” he said.

“But you didn’t marry her first?” Robert asked.

“No, he didn’t,” Ned said. He hurried up to the boys to let the two old friends catch up.

“She wanted to focus on her medical career,” Rhaegar said.

“Sounds like Lyanna,” Robert said.

“She was the one who introduced me to Elia.”

“Really?” 

“Fell head over heals with her, too, as I recall,” he said and Robert laughed. “It was Lyanna who found Elia’s cancer, too. She would have been able to save her if Elia hadn’t been pregnant. At least we got nine wonderful months with her after Aegon was born.” The rest of the walk to the hunting grounds was silent. 

The late morning hunting incursion produced only two pheasants. One shot down by Jon and the other by Robb. Joffrey tried to shoot one down, but missed. Both significant others of his two ex girlfriends got their pheasants. They were taken straight to the kitchen where Catelyn and Sansa worked at plucking them.

Dinner went smoothly as Cersei found herself watching her husband reminisce with Rhaegar and Lyanna. She never knew this side of her husband’s story. She did not meet him until her father became Prime Minister and her husband became king when his father unexpectedly died of a heart attack. He was a young king that his father graciously took under his wing to show the ropes and when the time was right, he introduced his daughter as a potential spouse. The Lannisters were a very wealthy noble family. Robert’s advisers encouraged the match and despite still having feelings for Lyanna, he went ahead, but waited two years before marrying her.

Now Cersei was stuck in a loveless marriage and her son still has yet to find a potential wife. 

Several months later, the royal family, actually, Robert, got a baby announcement in the mail from Lyanna, showing off her new granddaughter, Aemie Targaryen. Just to mess with her, Robert kept it in his office, because there was a picture of Lyanna on the photo card. 

 

The End


End file.
